The Stone of Dreams
by HUGE pokefan
Summary: This story is really just something I've been working on to pass time. Contestshipping Oldrivalshipping! *More info inside*
1. Leaf Comes For A Visit

**Hey guys! Here's a story I've been working on. I don't own the rights to any of this! Especially the magic stuff. Any of you Wizards of Waverly Place fans will recognize it. XD Enjoy! **

Prologue

Hi, I'm Diamond Summers. I'm twenty years old. For those of you wondering about wizards, I've got some things to tell you.

To be a great wizard, you have to be, open. Don't be afraid to learn new spells. Even tweak with some potions once in a while. I learned all this when I was seventeen years old. You're probably wondering how. Well, the story you're about to hear, is the story of one of the scariest situations of my life. A situation where you have to chose between life and death. Imagine if you had the chance to save someone's life. And that someone was a person you were crazy close to. But, in order to save that person, you had a break a sacred rule. A rule that was made at the beginning of time. And breaking that rule, could cost you your life and more. Is saving someone worth it? That's a decision I had to make. And it changed my life.

The Stone of Dreams

Chapter 1: Leaf Comes For A Visit

**Diamond's POV: **

I was in the Nuvema Town poke'mon center in the Unova region. Sitting in the lobby on a couch all by myself. I was happy to be by myself actually. I was seventeen, it was about time I got to go on a journey alone. I was waiting on some friends. But most importantly, I was waiting on my sister. The last I had seen her I was about fourteen. It was at the Hoenn Grand Festival. It had been three years and I was eagerly awaiting her arrival. Knowing her however, she wouldn't be alone.

A contest was coming up in this town. It would be interesting with all the new poke'mon. I had just received a Tepig from Professor Juniper. I was planning on entering it in the appeal round. A lot of old rivals were going to be there. Some I didn't want to see.

"Diamond darling! You're here too?" Speak of the devil.

"No, Harley you're seeing an illusion," I said. Harley crossed his arms.

"Still a smart ass I see." I rolled my eyes. Harley had, had it out for me ever since I destroyed him in the contest in the Kanto region. After five years you'd think he'd get over it. He was my sworn adversary.

I leaned forward in my seat. "Listen you over grown Cacturne, I'm here waiting on my sister. And FYI, as much as I hate admitting this, she is a lot stronger then me. Now just picture that for a moment."

"Just for the record, I really hope you plan on losing the contest coming up. Because that's exactly what will happen," he said with a creepy glare.

I glared right back. "You know I really wish I could go back in time and split up your parents."

"At least I was born on purpose." That was cutting deep. Sadly it was true. My mother wasn't exactly careful with my dad. Who became my dad after my mom had a night of pure stupidity.

"Don't you mean hatched?"

After that he walked away. I usually won more then just contests against that freak show.

Leaf was definitely running late. I waited an hour in the poke'mon center lobby and nothing. I decided to take a walk. Walking in the park reading sure can be relaxing. Suddenly I felt my boot sink into the ground. I looked down and saw my left foot sinking in mud. Sigh. I went to set down my book but dropped it. That was just peachy.

I looked around to see if anyone was near. I brought my foot out of the mud along with my book. I waved my hand over both things. Using magic, I cleaned them off. I didn't have to recite a spell for something this simple. I picked up my book and turned around. There was a little boy standing in front of me.

"Mommy!" he shouted. I reached inside my boot and pulled out a pink wand with a small crystal ball at the end.

"Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind!" I said. Spells involving the human mind were a little more complicated. His mother walked up to him.

"What is it honey?" she asked. The little boy looked confused.

"I-I don't remember."

Phew! That was a close call. It's little things like that my mom would normally kill me for. But lucky for me she was at a conference. Well, as far as I knew. With my mother, I wasn't sure anymore. It seemed pretty suspicious to me how to matter how many conferences she went to, I never met any of her co-workers. Whatever.

I walked back into the poke'mon center. I someone sitting on the couch holding up a magazine to cover their face.

"Well, it's about time you showed up!" they said. They put the magazine down. It was Leaf!

"Leaf!" I ran over to hug my sister.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Well, I waited like an hour!" I said.

"Sorry, but on the boat there was this store with the cutest earrings-"

"Say no more," I cut her off. Ah Leaf, my sister. She was five years older then me. So right now she was twenty-two. She was really great at contests. I had never beat her, but every time an opportunity came up I was determined.

Suddenly a young man with spiky brown hair snuck up behind Leaf. He brought his arms up like he was going to attack her. Leaf crossed her arms.

"Gary you can't scare me." Gary brought his arms down.

"How do you do that?" he crossed his arms. I laughed. Gary was Leaf's boyfriend. I had known him since forever. I even saw him and Leaf walk out of Professor Oak's lab with their first poke'mon when I was five. They had been friends since they could talk.

Suddenly I felt two hands go over my eyes. I turned around. Drew and May were finally here!

"Hey!"

I hugged May, then Drew. They were by two best friends in the world. Drew I had known since I was four. My first day of pre-school didn't start out good, but things picked up as soon as I met him. And May, I met her when I was eleven, but I didn't really get to know her until I was almost thirteen. After that we were tight. Having your two best friends dating was a huge relief. Mainly because you can trust both of them.

"It sure took you guys long enough," I said. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, little Ms.-" Drew started using air quotes. "Oh my gosh cute clothes here, took forever on the ship!"

May punched his arm. "Hey I did not!" Drew rolled up his left sleeve.

"Let's see we went in that store at ten-o'-clock, and it's noon!" He was right, no wonder I was hungry. My stomach made that loud and clear. Leaf had to laugh.

"Okay, okay, let's all go grab some lunch and then sign up for the contest," she suggested. Everyone agreed.

After eating we were all still in the poke'mon center cafeteria. Eating desert and talking about the contest of course. I was going to have to bring back some of my other poke'mon along with Tepig. Seeing as how I hadn't had a chance to catch any other poke'mon.

Suddenly a girl with short red hair walked by.

"Oh, look what the gust blew in," she said. I glared at her.

"Look what the Purrloin dragged in," I said. Brianna, a fellow coordinator and my supreme nemesis. She first started torturing me at pre-school when she stole my doll for no reason. And since Drew's my best friend, she has made it her life goal to make me as miserable as possible.

"So, what are you doing here Diamond? Here to enter the contest?" she asked. Since she noticed Drew was sitting with me and May she was trying to be as nice as she could stand.

"No, I'm learning how to be ninja," I said. She rolled her eyes. She looked down at me plate. I had eaten a slice of chocolate lava cake. You could tell from the chocolate sauce.

"Well, you'd make a good sumo ninja." She glared at me. Drew stood up.

"Brianna do yourself a favor and go practice for the contest. Because if Diamond goes up against you, you're worse than dead," he said. Drew hated when Brianna picked on me. I got a little embarrassed whenever he would stand up for me. Not to say I didn't appreciate it. Brianna did a fake Leipard meow and left. Drew sat back down.

"God she is such a pain!" I said. May laid down her fork.

"Yeah, remember all that crap back in Johto?" I nodded. Brianna had it out for May too since she was dating Drew. It was a serious pain in the ass. Leaf took her last bite of chocolate cake.

"You know I don't get why we manage to get enemies. It's not fair," she said. I nodded. Leaf had a supreme nemesis as well. So she left our pain.

Later we all went outside to train. We split up, Drew and May went to one place and Leaf and I went the other way. Gary was off doing research or something. I was telling Leaf about what had happened earlier today with Jerk- I mean Harley.

"So, that's it you just let 'em go? No taking his wallet, checking to see if he had any ideas?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Things have been fine. He hasn't bothered May and Drew in months." Leaf crossed her arms.

"How exactly did you know where Drew was when Harley was going to kill him? And why haven't you turned the freak in? You have proof." I didn't say a word.

"Diamond Taylor Summers!" she yelled at me. She knew what I had done. Leaf was a wizard too. We had the same dad but different moms. I won my wizard competition against Dawn and Destiny. And Leaf won hers, we were both full wizards.

"Look it was just one little, you know." Leaf smacked her forehead.

"Diamond you can't do stuff like that! What if he decides to tell someone that he saw something?"

"He only saw a small flash when I used to spell to get him to agree. He leaves them alone, I don't turn him in, end of story. Plus it was bright outside he probably thought it was the sun."

Leaf returned her Lilligant to its poke'ball. "He better have. And how did you know where they were? *Sigh* Did you walk in the dream scape again?"

"In my defense I didn't go _into _anyone's dreams. I just had a dream to find out what would happen." Leaf started to walk away.

"Leaf," I stopped her. "Look, I know I'm only supposed to use magic in emergencies. Sometimes not even then. But this was something I _had _to do. Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up in morning wondering if your best friends are even still alive?"

Leaf turned around. "I do. I've been in situations where I've felt that way. So, I do understand. Just, please try and be really careful."

I smiled. "I will." Leaf looked at her watch.

"Well, it's six. I'll go get Gary, you get May and Drew." I nodded.

I walked to the end of the park. Suddenly I saw a shadow. I walked over to it. Harley was hiding in the bushes!

"What are you looking at?" My sudden question made him jump. I looked through bushes and saw May and Drew. I turned to him. "Don't forget. If you do _anything_ I will turn your sorry ass in! Leave them alone." He walked away.

I walked near May and Drew.

"Guys c'mon it's time to head in," I shouted. Drew raised his hand to let me know they heard. He leaned over and kissed May. I smiled and walked away.

_Later that night… _

After we all ate dinner we got our rooms. Leaf, May and I stayed in one room, and Drew and Gary stayed in the other. Leaf, May and I were playing BS.

"So, how did training go?" asked May.

"Good!" Leaf and I said together. I laid down a card.

"How was your training?" I asked slyly. May blushed.

"Gooooood!" she blushed more. I looked down at the pile of cards.

"Oh, a jack," I said. May looked at her cards.

"BS!" she said as she picked up the card. She was right, I lied. It was really a three. She set it down.

"Are you _positive_?" I asked. Leaf gave me a stern look. You couldn't blame a girl for trying! I only had three cards left. May shoved the pile of cards over to me. I sighed as I picked them up and started to organize them.

The game went on for an hour. Leaf won…sigh. She always won at BS. We all went to sleep around eleven. I was sleeping on the top bunk above Leaf. Leaf was across from May. I was having a lot of trouble sleeping. I kept thinking about Harley watching May and Drew like that. I had to know what was going to happen. I forced myself into a deep sleep. Using magic I gave myself a dream about the future.

_Dream…_

_I was standing in my room at the poke'mon center. I suddenly heard something very loud. I ran into Drew and Gary's room. Gary was gone, and so was Drew. I ran out to their balcony…only to see Drew laying there motionless. I ran over to him. His stomach was bleeding. He was shot!_

"_No…" I couldn't believe this was happening. _

_I looked over to my left. There was a gun on the ground. I picked up the gun. I used magic to see what had happened. Suddenly I saw Drew on the balcony looking up at the stars. Then Harley walked up behind him and said something to get him to turn around. Drew turned around and that was that, Harley shot him._

_I stopped the spell and turned back__ to him, this happened a moment ago. I tried using a healing spell. I waved my hand over him. Nothing happened… I tried again, still nothing. There was no healing spell strong enough for this. There was no use. He was dead._

_End Dream…_

"NO!" I woke up screaming.

"AHHH!" May and Leaf woke up and screamed. I must have scared them. Suddenly Drew ran into our room.

"What happened?" he must have heard me scream. "Diamond, are you ok? What happened?"

I felt like I couldn't breathe. "It-it was just a bad dream. That's all, nothing, nothing to worry about," I said as I climbed down the ladder.

"You sure you're ok?" I nodded. He nodded back and hugged me. "Good night." He walked over to May and kissed her. "Night May, night Leaf." He left the room.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," said May. As soon as she did Leaf turned to me.

"Diamond what was that?" she asked. I looked around the room. "You were in the dream scape again." I nodded.

"I saw Harley watching May and Drew earlier. I had to know."

"What did you see?" I sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath.

"Leaf, unless we find a spell to bring someone back, Drew's going to die."

**How's that to end a chapter huh? Ha, ha! The next one will be out soon! :D Sorry Diamond's Sinnoh Adventure is kinda on hold, but that should be out soon too. Please be patient! :)**** Please review! I'd appreciate five before I update! :) Thank you so much guys! Bye~ **


	2. Two More Wizards

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for your reviews! :D Here's chapter two! :DDD **

The Stone of Dreams

Chapter 2: Two More Wizards

_Previously…_

"_I saw Harley watching May and Drew earlier. I had to know." _

"_What did you see?" I sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath. _

"_Leaf, unless we find a spell to bring someone back, Drew's going to die." _

_Presently… _

**Leaf's POV…**

I was speechless. I slowly sat down next to Diamond.

"Diamond, what exactly did you see?" I asked. Diamond sat on the middle of the bed and held her knees close to her.

"I was in this room," she said. "And I heard a gun shot-"

"A gun shot!" I cut her off on accident. Diamond lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes starting to shake.

"I have no clue when it's going to happen. I ran into their room and Gary wasn't there." This made me really nervous. "He wasn't anywhere around. He was probably outside or something." I breathed in deeply and then let it out. As much as I was worried about May and Drew, that was a relief.

"So, what are you going to do?" Diamond looked around the room.

"I'm going to Wiz Tech, and I'm going to make a spell that will let me bring him back." I almost flung off the bed. **(Not what I meant!) **

"Diamond are you crazy! If you bring him back that will expose yourself to Drew _and _Harley! You can't risk that!"

"I'll wipe their memories or something! Leaf the only thing I will be able to focus on is making sure they're safe." I crossed my arms.

"One thing I don't get, is why did he go after Drew? I'm sorry but May would be such an easier target." Diamond laughed.

"Well, he knows how much May loves him. So, if he were to die she wouldn't have anything left. Heck I wouldn't have anything left! He's been my best friend since pre-school. I couldn't live losing that. But what scares me the most, just earlier this afternoon, I told him if he did anything I would turn his sorry ass in."

"Diamond he probably knows something. Maybe he knows what you are." Diamond swallowed.

"Well, I'm tired and going back into the dream scape." Diamond climbed the latter and covered up with the sheets.

"Diamond!" I really wished she would stop doing that. May finally came out of the bathroom.

"What'd I miss?" she asked. Diamond and I looked at each other.

"Nothing!"

_The next morning… _

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I groaned and covered my face with the pillow. Suddenly I heard typing. I sat up and looked over at the computer. Diamond was already awake!

"What are you doing up?" I asked. I had to whisper since May was still out like a light. Diamond didn't say anything. I groaned again and walked over to her. "Diamond!" Diamond's whole body twitched in her chair. She sighed.

"Don't do that!" she said. I looked at what she doing on the computer. It was hard to see though. I was still half asleep, and she was typing reading typing reading.

"Ok what are you doing?" I finally asked. Diamond turned around in her chair.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm setting up an appointment to meet with Professor Crumbs and get a spell going. I slapped my forehead.

"Diamond you have to get the spell ready first!" Diamond turned back to me again.

"Let's put it this way," she started. She looked over at May. May was still asleep. "After he kills Drew he's gonna go after May ok! I've been up since four in the morning! I'm gonna figure out how to save them and take down that freak show if it's the last thing a freaking do!" I sighed. I would have to let her do her work. If she needed help she'd come and get me. But I knew she was going to try and do it on her own. I was worried about May and Drew, but something told me everything would turn out ok. If only I could believe that feeling. I walked out of the room. I almost crashed into Gary.

"Sorry," he said. I smiled.

"That's ok. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just going for a walk. Then I'll probably get some research going." I laughed.

"You and the research! Call me when you're done ok?" Gary leaned in and kissed me. I took that as an "ok" as he walked off. I smiled with a gaze in my eyes as his figure faded in the distance. I almost had to slap myself to snap out of that trance. That happened every time he kissed me! Stupid kiss…

Later on I did some training with my Lilligant. We were going to kill in the appeal round of the contest.

"Alright Lilligant return!" I said as I returned it to its poke'ball. "You did so great!" Suddenly I heard someone clapping. But not a cheery clap.

"Bravo, bravo." I turned around to see my supreme nemesis, Crystal. She stopped her fake clapping and walked over to me. "I'm surprised to see you here. Didn't think little Leaf would wanna travel so far." I clenched my fists.

"Are you always a brat, or do you have to practice?" Crystal started twirling her hair with her finger. She twirled all dainty like. It was getting creepy. "What, are, you, doing?"

"Just picturing myself with the Unova Grand Festival trophy." I rolled my eyes.

"The first contest of the year hasn't even started, and you're already thinking of completely unrealistic fantasies?" Crystal quit the dainty twirling and went straight into an evil glare. What have I done…?

"Look Leaf, I am making it my job to make _sure _that you will not make it into this years Grand Festival. Only one of us is going to make it to the championships. And that someone, will be me."

"In your dreams bitch!" I was getting really mad.

"You think you're so good since you're dating Gary Oak! You're going down!" We exchanged glares.

"Crystal, you've been jealous since elementary school! Just walk away." Crystal walked away so mad you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. I felt a little better, but I was pissed at her.

I went back into my room at the poke'mon center. I saw Diamond passed out in front of the computer. I had to turn it off because she was on the world wide wiz web. We had enough to deal with. We didn't need May, Drew, or Gary seeing magic potions 50% off. I used magic to carry her over to the bed. That way she could get real sleep. I was about to set her down.

"Leaf?" I heard Gary say. I stopped using magic and ended up dropping Diamond on accident. Gary's eyes widened. He walked over to me.

"What, what was that?" I panicked. What should I say?

"Uh she's tired so she plopped down. Right Diamond? …See…" I was praying he was buying this. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I almost passed out. That was too close. I turned around to see Crystal standing in the door way.

"Well, well, well, I never Leaf would be a fellow wizard." My jaw dropped. "Well, there is a difference between us. I'm a full wizard." This got my anger boiling.

"I'm a full wizard too!" Crystal's eyes widened.

"Wow, I guess you got lucky."

"Crystal, get out!" Crystal walked out. Suddenly Diamond woke up. She loudly gasped. I slammed the door shut and ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Brianna's a wizard!" I slapped my forehead.

"Again with the dream scape!"

"No, I started dreaming about everything being fine with Drew, but then the spell I set up kicked in! I set up a spell to were I can't disillusioned. Brianna was trying to trick me!"

I scratched my forehead. "Why would she do that? She 'loves' Drew." Diamond's eyes widened.

"The only other way to bring someone back to life is to give up your own soul. Remember that lesson? I bet that's what they're hoping I'll do. Give up myself to save him." I placed my hand over my heart. I felt so horrible.

"Would you do that?" Diamond hugged her knees.

"I don't know! I have to figure this out! I can't let him die, but I have so much to live for, but so does he! I-I-"

"Diamond! Calm down! I'll help you make a spell." Diamond's eyes shook.

"Really?" I nodded.

"This is important to me too." Diamond smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Diamond and I got to work right away. We told May, Drew, and Gary we were going to train. Well, we went to our old wizard lair. We went through about ten potions trying to combine them with spells. Everything exploded. We tried everything. We start getting worried, but we finally came up with something. We started to create it. Suddenly the spell faded.

"What?" I said. Diamond sighed.

"We don't have enough power. We'll need another wizard. But if we tell mom and auntie, they would freak about the whole thing." I thought for a moment. Suddenly Diamond stood up.

"I've got it!"

"What?" I asked.

"Leaf, we need to take a quick trip to my home town, Larousse City."

**Anyone have a clue who it could be? You'll have an idea if you've read A Johto Journey. Sorry if you're confused about home towns and stuff. I'm gonna fix all that. ^_^'**** Check my profile soon. Please review! Bye~**


	3. Wizards Exposed!

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**** :D I hope you enjoy! :)**

The Stone of Dreams

Chapter 3: Wizards Exposed!

_Previously…_

"_I've got it!" _

"_What?" I asked._

"_Leaf, we need to take a quick trip to my home town, Larousse City." _

_Presently…_

**Normal POV…**

Leaf blinked her eyes a few times.

"Who's in Larousse City?" she asked. Diamond smiled.

"Drew's sister Regan," she said. Leaf looked puzzled.

"Wait, what makes you think she's a wizard?"

"Well, you see, back when we were….eight I think, Regan healed a poke'mon. She was holding an injured Zigzagoon, and when she let go it was fine." Leaf crossed her arms.

"Are you positive?" Diamond shrugged.

"Worse case is she freaks and we erase her memory." Leaf stood up.

"Good point let's go."

Leaf and Diamond went outside at midnight. They used their wands to flash outside the poke'mon center. They set up a tent in the near by park. At seven in the morning they cleaned up and went over to Drew's house. Diamond rang the door bell. Luckily Regan answered.

"Diamond? What are you doing here?" she asked. Diamond took a deep breath.

"I need to ask you something. Is Mrs. Hayden home?" she asked. Regan lightly shook her head. She invited them in.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well, we are having some trouble," said Leaf.

"Do you remember that injured Zigzagoon from way back?" asked Diamond. This put a worried face on Regan.

"Uh…" she couldn't respond. Diamond pulled out her wand.

"Does this look familiar to you?" she asked. Regan's jaw almost hit the ground.

"You guys are wizards?" Leaf and Diamond nodded. "YES!" Leaf and Diamond laughed. Diamond explained everything to Regan. By the time she was finished Regan was in shock.

"Unbelievable," she said. "I'll help! I'll set up a time to meet with Professor Crumbs." Regan made the call. Diamond and Leaf had to go back to Unova, so they made a plan to meet up at Wiz Tech. By the time Diamond and Leaf got back to the poke'mon center May, Drew, and Gary were all looking for them. They were glad to see them, but wondered where they went. Diamond said that they trained for so long they ended up sleeping outside on accident. May and Gary bought it, but Drew was suspicious.

"Diamond can I talk to you?" he asked. Diamond nodded and walked away with him. "Ok what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Diamond. "We just got so busy training." Drew squinted looking at her.

"Say that again." Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"We got busy training." Drew noticed Diamond's nose twitch.

"Ah ha!" Diamond crossed her arms.

"Ah ha what?" Drew crossed his arms too.

"Your nose always twitches when you're lying!" Diamond rolled her eyes.

"No, it doesn't." Her nose twitched again. Her eyes widened as she covered her nose with her hand. Drew sighed.

"Diamond what's going on?" Diamond's eyes shook.

"Look, I can't tell you, maybe one day but not now. I-I just can't," she walked away. Drew sighed and walked back to May. He hoped everything was alright. Leaf and Diamond went outside. They went all the way to the park, and made sure no one was around. They flashed to the doors of Wiz Tech. Regan was already there.

"There you guys are! Our meetings in two minutes let's move!" she said.

Leaf, Diamond, and Regan all went into Wiz Tech. Everywhere young wizards were wearing Wiz Tech robes and glasses. Harry Potter glasses.

"Thank goodness mom didn't send us here," mumbled Diamond. Leaf chuckled. They all made their way to Professor Crumbs office.

"Ah, you're here. Please take a seat, " said Professor Crumbs. Leaf, Diamond, and Regan sat down. Diamond explained the use of the spell. The conditions for a spell this powerful was that the only way it would work, is if it wasn't meant for the person to die yet. "And why do you feel the need for this spell, Diamond?"

"I have a feeling a very close friend of mine might be in danger," said Diamond.

"I see," **(said the blind man XD) **"Well, let's begin shall we?"

Leaf, Diamond, and Regan focused all of their energy. They each brought down their left hand. Suddenly a bright purple light started to glow. The light started to form and circle around them. The energy was beyond strong. Wind blew making their hair fly. Their eyes twitched from the harsh wind making them have to focus even more. Finally the wind died down and the light faded away.

"The spell has been made. Now, I have another appointment. So if that's all you need be on your way," said Professor Crumbs.

Diamond and Leaf flashed into their room, and Regan flashed home. Just as Diamond and Leaf flashed into their room May walked in.

"How long have you guys been there?" she asked. Diamond looked at Leaf, then back at May.

"Uh, just a moment ago," she said. May raised her eyebrow.

"I was in here just a moment ago, I forgot my bag." May picked up her bag and crossed her arms. She knew something was up. Diamond and Leaf looked at each other. Their eyes full of worry.

"Gotta go bye!" they shouted as they ran off. Leaf and Diamond ran outside. Diamond kept running, but Leaf was eventually stopped by Gary.

"Leaf where have you been?" he asked. Leaf shot him a small glare.

"Out," she replied coldly. She hated lying to him, but she had no choice.

"Out where?" Leaf sighed.

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm your boyfriend! I deserve to know where you've been for the past 24 hours!" Leaf's eyes shook as she looked into his deep sensitive green eyes. **(Yes, they are green!)**

"I can't tell you." Gary crossed his arms.

"You can't tell me? Leaf what are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you!" Leaf snapped. She was so mad about lying to him, and she couldn't take it anymore. Gary stepped back in shock. Leaf never snapped like that. Not towards him.

"Fine, but until you tell me…" Gary turned away. "We're through!" He then walked away leaving Leaf in shock.

Leaf felt tears, making her vision blurry. She sank to knees as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. Diamond walked out form behind a tree and saw her sister crying. She ran over and knelt down.

"Leaf what happened?" Leaf wined and muttered, but Diamond could understand. "Leaf, I…I'm so sorry… This is all my fault." Leaf lifted her head.

"You're trying to save someone's life. I can't be mad at you for that. I'm just so confused. I can't break this rule, but…I can't lose him. He means everything to me…" Leaf let out a sob. Diamond sat down and hugged Leaf.

Leaf and Diamond didn't go back into the poke'mon center until late at night. They wanted to make sure May was asleep. They had struggled with enough for the day. Since the poke'mon center was closed they had to flash in. Diamond quietly opened the door to their room. May was fast asleep. Leaf walked across the hall and peaked into Drew and Gary's room. Drew was asleep but Gary wasn't there. She closed the door and walked into her room. She covered up with the blanket.

"Diamond, can you please use a spell and put me to sleep?" Diamond rolled over in her bed.

"Fine," she got down from the top bunk and faced Leaf. She used a spell to put Leaf right to sleep. She put her wand back in her boot. Suddenly there was a loud noise. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no!" she ran out of her room and into Drew and Gary's room. She ran out to their balcony. She saw Drew on the ground his stomach bleeding. She remembered her dream all over again. It was happening. Only this time, Harley was there to laugh. Diamond turned around and faced Harley. She tried to hold back the tears, but it was no good. She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth.

"Well, it seems only a wizard like you could fix this. Oh, wait! There's no spell for that. Hmm, unless you're willing to give up your own life." Harley continued to sneer. Diamond clenched her fists even harder. Her nails were now digging into her skin, but she was so mad she didn't feel it.

"How do you know? How do you know what I am, and what I would have to do to save him? Tell me now!" she shouted.

"Oh it was simple, seeing a bright flash and suddenly willing to agree with you. Someone broke the rules and told me everything. So as soon as I saw that flash, I knew it. And knew it would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of you. Face it Diamond, you'll never walk away and leave him there. After all, he is your best friend. Hmm, now that I think about it May would have been easier, but this is way more fun."

Diamond looked at Drew's body then back Harley.

"You have about two minutes to live!" Diamond reached out with her right hand and sent Harley flying backwards. She put her hands over Drew's body. She focused her energy and used the spell. A moment later Drew's eyes opened.

"Diamond?" he said as he sat up. "What the hell happened?" Diamond let out a sigh.

"I'll explain later," she said as she helped Drew up. She looked behind and saw Leaf carrying Harley with magic.

"I caught this ass trying to make a break for it," Leaf said. Diamond looked down saw the gun on the ground. She picked it up. "Diamond what are you doing?" Diamond pointed the gun at Harley.

"I said you had about two minutes to live. I was being way too optimistic." Leaf's eyes widened.

"Diamond? I know he deserves it but calm down!" Diamond shook her head.

"You have put my two best friends through hell! You have kill one of them, and I will _never_ let you do that again!" Diamond fired the gun. The bullet shot towards Harley, but when it made contact it reflected off! Diamond reached out and used magic to catch the bullet before it hit something. She brought it up to herself and looked at it. "What the hell?"

Suddenly May ran out to the balcony.

"I thought I heard a gun shot!" she said. She saw the gun it Diamond's hand, Harley flouting in mid air, and Leaf with a wand in her hand. May was beyond confused. She walked over to Drew. "Drew, what is going on?"

"I wish I knew," he said. He looked at Diamond. "And maybe I don't."

Diamond looked at Harley who had a smirk on his face.

"So who's this wizard that broke the rule and told you everything?" Harley laughed.

"Let's just say you know her," he said. Diamond thought for a moment.

"Her?" she said. Suddenly she dropped the gun. She pulled out her wand and flashed Brianna to them. "You!" She used magic to hold Brianna still. Brianna looked around, she then realized all that had happened.

"I see you figured out it was me. Wait! How are you _and _Drew alive?" Diamond smirked.

"As if I was going to let you freak shows get away with this! Now, why can't he die?" Brianna laughed.

"We put a very powerful spell on him. One that can't be reversed!"

"We?" Leaf questioned. Brianna bit her bottom lip.

"Oops." That's when Leaf realized who it was. Using her hand magic she flashed Regan to them.

"What's going on?" Regan asked.

"Long story, hold him still!" Regan took over holding Harley still with magic. Leaf flashed Crystal to them and held her still with all her strength. "You think you can gang up with these two and do all this to my sister!" Crystal started laughing.

"It's about time you figured it all out. Sheesh," she said. "I mean what better way to get to you, then to go through your pathetic little sister."

Now Leaf was mad. She used all her strength and tightened the grip on Crystal. It was causing her a lot of pain, but Leaf did not care.

"If you _ever _do anything to my sister, or her friends, there will be no mercy. Take the spell off him. NOW!"

Crystal and Brianna looked at each other. They started to laugh. Then there was silence. Diamond, Leaf, and Regan's wands stopped illuminating.

Suddenly Diamond, Leaf and Regan were thrown backwards.

"You really you're strong enough to hold us? It would take all three of you just to try," said Brianna.

"Buh-bye!" Crystal and Brianna said as they and Harley disappeared.

There was silence again. After a moment Drew looked over at May.

"Confused?" he asked. May slowly nodded. Suddenly Gary ran out to the balcony.

"Why did Brianna, Crystal, and Harley just disappear like that? What's going on?" he said almost having a heart attack.

Leaf, Diamond, and Regan exchanged looks. Drew walked over to Diamond.

"Diamond, I was shot and now I'm fine. What is going on?" he asked. Gary walked over to Leaf.

"I just saw three people disappear in to thin air, and before that I saw you practically strangling Crystal without even toughing her. What was that all about?" he asked.

Leaf, Diamond, and Regan still remained silent. This time it was May's turn to freak out.

"Ok start talking already! My boyfriend was killed and brought back to life! My best friend sent Harley flying backwards and held Brianna still without touching her somehow! Somebody please talk to me!" she almost screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear.

Leaf and Diamond sat down everyone and explained everything. Everything. May was too shocked to do anything, but Drew and Gary were past that.

"Please just do it again!" said Drew. Diamond sighed. She waved her hand over her face and curled her hair. She waved over it again and turned it back to normal.

"How many times do we have to change our hair?" asked Leaf.

"Until we can take in that we're not dreaming some horror flick!" said Gary.

"Oh it is a horror flick. Only it doesn't end in two hours. It just keeps going and going and going." Drew sat down and looked at Diamond.

"So, why were you so jumpy? If you had a spell to heal-"

"I had to create it," Diamond said cutting him off. "There was so spell to heal someone that had been killed. So, Leaf, Regan, and I made a spell that could."

Everyone became silenced. Gary walked over to Leaf.

"I guess I owe you an apology," he said. Leaf shook her head.

"You had every right to be mad. But you have to no idea how hard it's been keeping this secret from you." Gary brought Leaf into a hug.

"So if we can't kill Harley then what are we going to do?" asked May.

"Killing him isn't the answer. We just have to make sure he can't hurt anyone. We have to after the only thing that can make that happen," said Leaf. Diamond and Regan looked at each other in shock.

"You don't mean?" they asked. Leaf nodded.

"We have to go after the stone of dreams."

_Meanwhile…_

"Leaf may be ditzy, but she is smart," said Crystal twirling her wand. She, Harley and Brianna were in an abandoned house. Beat up and dark, no one even knew it was still there. Dust was collecting on everything inside and out. But with their reputations at the moment, they had to be somewhere no one would find them. Brianna dusted off a rocking chair before sitting down.

"So? It's not like they can reverse the spell," said Brianna. Harley sat down on the couch and crossed his legs.

"We can't get away with this as long as they have that stupid spell! We have to get rid of it!" he said. Crystal sat down.

"See, as I said before, ditzy but smart. I guarantee they're going to go after the stone of dreams," she said. Brianna laughed.

"They'd have to be crazy! Full wizards or not, there's no way _they _could get to it."

"That may be true, but under the circumstances that they have one tiny speck of a chance, we should go after it."

"What good will that do?"

"Not only does it prevent them from getting rid of our spell, it allows us to get rid of theirs. They won't stand a chance."

"But what happens if they are going after it?" Crystal laughed.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get it first." A flash of lightning struck near the window she was sitting by. The bright flash faded leaving everything dark once again.

**To Be Continued…**

**NOW it gets interesting! :D I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not sure how often I will be updating. Even though Summer is finally here, my calendar is pretty full. O.O But I'll do my best! Hopefully there are no mistkes. ^_^' Please review! See ya guys!**


	4. Lost

**Hey guys! I'm back! Now the chapters will be longer. ^_^**** Hopefully anyway. I may cut it a little short for cliffy. Hee, hee, hee….. Enjoy!**

The Stone of Dreams

Chapter 4: Lost

_Previously…_

"_You don't mean?" they asked. Leaf nodded._

"_We have to go after the stone of dreams."_

_Meanwhile…_

"_But what happens if they are going after it?"_

"_Oh don't worry, we'll get to it first."_

_Presently… _

Diamond and Regan were beyond shocked.

"Are you insane?" they shouted. Leaf crossed her arms.

"No one that has gone after the stone of dreams has come back alive!" said Diamond.

"Well, it looks like we'll be the first."

"Ok what the heck is the stone of dreams anyway?" asked May.

"The stone of dreams is a magical stone. Hidden deep in the forests of the Caribbean. It can grant any wish and reverse any spell. That's why we need it," said Diamond.

"But it's incredibly dangerous. The three of us will go after it, and you guys need to find somewhere to hid out," said Leaf.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! No freaking way! There's no way you guys are going to leave us out of this," said Gary.

"Yeah! You're protecting us, so we're not going to let you go alone. Not if it's as _dangerous_ as you say," said Drew.

"Plus, we can help! Our poke'mon can too," said May.

"Guys you'd have to leave your poke'mon behind. It's a long trip and it's too dangerous for poke'mon," said Regan.

Gary, Drew, and May looked at each other. They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" shouted Regan, Leaf, and Diamond.

"Get your stuff packed. Tomorrow morning we're leaving for the Caribbean," said Diamond as she pulled out her wand and twirled it.

_The next morning…._

Everyone got up at exactly seven in the morning. They were out of the poke'mon center by eight. Normally they would flash, but it was too risky.

"How are we going to get there if we can't flash?" asked May. "The only boat rides there are cruises, and we can't afford that." 

"Considering this is because of May and I, I can pay for it," said Drew.

"Drew that's like a thousand dollars for all of us," said Diamond.

"Diamond, little reminder, Hayden and Oak rule the world," said Leaf in between a laugh. Diamond laughed too.

"Alright, alright. Thanks."

Drew paid for a cruise to the Caribbean for all of them. It was a pretty penny, but they had the best suite on the boat. They spent the whole day having fun. Drew and Gary ended up in the game room, while Leaf, Diamond, May, and Regan went to the spa. Later on Drew and Gary went to the suite to set things up.

"Remind me why you paid for the luxury suite with an extra room that has _nothing _in it?" asked Gary.

"'Cause we're going to put all of our stuff in here. It's going to keep us sane while we're trapped on a trip involving magic, magic danger, and four woman," said Drew. Gary nodded in agreement.

By the time to girls got back all there stuff was there. But they wondered where Gary and Drew's stuff was. Then they heard an arcade machine in the other room. That's when it all made sense. May and Diamond wanted to watch a chick flick, but Leaf and Regan wanted to watch a scary movie. So they ended up watching both. Everyone ended up passing out in front of their movies and games rather than actually going to sleep.

Everyone was sound asleep until, "Attention passengers, please gather your belongings we have arrived at the Caribbean." Everyone woke up right after hearing that.

After gathering their things they left the boat. Leaf and Diamond had an old map from their wizard lair showing where the stone of dreams was located. They had to cut through a resort on the island to get to the beginning. There was a stone statue shaped like a dragons head.

"So what now?" asked May. Diamond opened the map. She read out the writing in Spanish.

"The path will only reveal itself to those who's intentions are pure," she said. She pulled the dragons head out of the wall. It began to glow purple. Suddenly all the plants near by disappeared showing a path way. Diamond put the head back as they all fallowed the path. As they did it disappeared behind them.

They all walked for hours. The whole time, Drew, May, and Gary were asking a _lot_ of questions.

"Yes! There are zombies and vampires. To put it simple all the things you thought didn't exist, do!" said Leaf.

"Oh that's why you're scared of bats Regan," said Drew. Regan nodded.

As time passed, they found themselves in the middle of a rainforest. It was peaceful with the sounds of gentle rain and Kricketots. Rain dropped onto their heads and down their socks. Diamond and Leaf sneezed a few times, while Regan and May had to squeeze out their socks and shake out their shoes. Later, they walked up to three different cave entrances.

"Does the map say witch way to go?" asked Drew.

Diamond looked at the map. She read more Spanish. "Well, this is just peachy…" Everyone looked at her expecting an explanation. "Those entrances lead to some sort of maze! They all lead to the same place, but there's only one way out.

Leaf swallowed hard. "Let's…just go."

Everyone fallowed Diamond into the middle cave entrance. After walking out of the cave they were back in the rainforest. Diamond looked behind and saw the cave they entered through was gone. She swallowed hard and walked forward again. After about ten minutes of walking they were facing a cliff.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Climb?" said Gary. Leaf nodded and started climbing.

May tapped Diamond's shoulder. "Diamond, could you put my necklace in your skirt pocket please?" she asked. Diamond nodded and put the necklace in her pocket as asked. Everyone started climbing. It was easy at first, but then it started getting steeper. The wind gust harshly making everyone nervous. As it gust dust blew by making it hard to see.

"Leaf, I think we should use magic and get a rope or something!" said Regan. Leaf nodded. She pulled out her wand and tried using a spell. But nothing happened!

"This is bad…" she said. "Guys! Our magic's not working!"

"What?" shouted Diamond and Regan.

"This is why no one usually comes back!" shouted Leaf as she continued to climb. May started getting really scared. Drew climbed over to her and out his arm around her. They started climbing together. Leaf and Gary did the same. Diamond went to step onto another rock, but it slipped!

"Ahhh!" she yelled. Regan reached towards her. She tried to help but she couldn't reach. Diamond started falling! Her natural reaction was to use magic to grab a rock and catch herself. And somehow it worked. She landed on her back. "I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died I dead!" Diamond then opened her eyes. "I'm alive? I'm alive! How am I alive?" she then looked down. She realized she was floating on a rock! Diamond continued to float and made it to the top. She helped Leaf, Gary, May, Regan and Drew up to the top.

"How did you do that?" asked Leaf. Diamond shrugged.

Once everyone was up they turned around. They were now at the foot of cave leading into a volcano. Leaf looked back and saw the cliff was gone. As was any way back.

"Guys…this is bad." Everyone else turned around and saw what she was talking about. They had no choice but to go inside the volcano. They were walking on a narrow stone path. Lava surrounded them. The heat was worse then a dessert in the middle of Summer. The lava was bubbling and steaming. Diamond kept thinking about how she managed to save herself from falling.

"There's something I've been wondering," said out loud an accident.

"What?" asked Leaf.

"Something about the four elements was on the map, but I couldn't quite translate it. I wonder if our magic will work with the four elements, like it did in wizard competition." Leaf scratched her head.

"Maybe you're right." Leaf reached out with her right hand and used a spell on the lava. It froze all of it, however it did melt right away. "Holy crap…"

"Ok this is so scary."

Everyone continued father in to the volcano. Eventually the stone path came to an end.

"Great, how are we supposed to get out of here?" asked Drew.

"I think I know," said Diamond. She pulled out her wand and froze the lava. She continued to use the spell. It was taking a lot of her energy. "Guys cross! _Now_!" Everyone ran across but Diamond.

"Diamond come on!" shouted Leaf.

Diamond started running across. The lava was melting behind her as she was running.

"Diamond run!" shouted May. Diamond ran onto the ground barely making it away from the lava in time. Leaf hugged her.

"Thank God you're ok!" she said. Everyone left the volcano. When they left they were outside again. They were facing an ocean. "Well what are we supposed to do, swim?" Suddenly Sharpedo started jumping in the water crying their name. Leaf sweat-dropped. She looked over to her right and saw three giant boulders. "Hmmm."

Soon enough Leaf, Diamond, and Regan were using their spells to carry everyone across. Using water they kept the boulders high above the Sharpedo's. Basically, they were using moving waterfalls to get across. It was nerve wrecking for Diamond and Leaf. Leaf was holding up herself and Gary, while Diamond was holding up herself, May and Drew. Regan was only holding up herself, so she had nothing to worry about. With the sea breeze against their faces and the gentle wind, it would have been peaceful. But having Sharpedo's jumping in the air trying to attack ruined it a little bit.

After crossing the ocean they were in the rainforest once again.

"This is crazy! When are we going to get there?" asked May as she crossed her arms, and pouted from being tired.

"It could take days, and it could take weeks," said Diamond as she continued reading the map.

After about an hour everyone came up to a stone wall. Diamond walked around the corner and screamed. Everyone else ran over to her and saw what she screamed about. They were at the foot of a giant maze.

"What are we going to do?" asked Regan. Diamond sighed and sat down.

"Well, it's getting late, we shouldn't go in there until tomorrow." Everyone agreed.

_Meanwhile…_

Brianna, Crystal and Harley had a camp site set up in the rainforest. A fire was burning under a canopy that was keeping it out of the rain. Brianna had a small bowl of water in her hands. She was watching Diamond and co. Crystal walked over and sat down. She looked into the water.

"Ah, they've come to the maze. Crystal stood up and closed her eyes. Dark aura formed around her. Suddenly images of spiders, snakes, scorpions, and bats surrounded her. She pointed to the bowl of water, and the images flew into it. Crystal smirked.

"Too bad they'll never make it out," she said as she sat down will her crystal ball. "We have then right where we want them."

**Done! I hoped you guys liked it! :) Please review! Like it, hate it? Tell me please! But no mean flames! XD Thanks guys! See ya!**


End file.
